familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
1904
1904 (MCMIV) was a leap year starting on Friday (link will display calendar) of the Gregorian calendar and a leap year starting on Thursday of the 13-day-slower Julian calendar. Events January : Aftermath of the Great Baltimore Fire.]] * January 7 – The distress signal CQD is established, only to be replaced 2 years later by SOS. * January 12 *January 18 George Reid becomes the fourth Prime Minister of Australia ** Henry Ford sets a new automobile land speed record of 91.37 mph. ** The Herero Rebellion in German South-West Africa begins. * January 16 – The first large-scale bodybuilding competition in America takes place at Madison Square Garden in New York City. * January 23 – The Ålesund Fire destroys most buildings in the town of Ålesund, Norway, leaving about 10,000 people without shelter. February * February 7 – The Great Baltimore Fire in Baltimore, Maryland destroys over 1,500 buildings in 30 hours. * February 8 – A Japanese surprise attack on Port Arthur (Lushun) starts the Russo-Japanese War. * February 10 – Roger Casement publishes his account of Belgian atrocities in the Congo. * February 23 – For $10 million, the United States gains control of the Panama Canal Zone. * February 28 – Sport Lisboa e Benfica is founded in Portugal. March * March 3 – Kaiser Wilhelm II of Germany becomes the first person to make a political recording of a document, using Thomas Edison's cylinder. * March 4 – Russo-Japanese War: Russian troops in Korea retreat toward Manchuria, followed by 100,000 Japanese troops. * March 26 – 80,000 demonstrators gather in Hyde Park, London, to protest against the importation of Chinese labourers to South Africa by the British government. * March 31 – British expedition to Tibet – Battle of Guru: British troops under Colonel Francis Younghusband defeat ill-equipped Tibetan troops. April * April 8 ** The Entente Cordiale is signed between the UK and France. ** Longacre Square in Midtown Manhattan is renamed Times Square after The New York Times. ** Aleister Crowley begins writing Liber Al vel Legis, better known as The Book of the Law, a text central to Thelema. He completes this task on April 10. * April 19 – The Great Toronto Fire destroys much of that city's downtown, but there are no fatalities. * April 27 – The Australian Labor Party becomes the first such party to gain national government, under Chris Watson. * April 30 – The Louisiana Purchase Exposition World's Fair opens in St. Louis, Missouri (closes December 1). May * May 4 ** U.S. Army engineers begin work on The Panama Canal. ** German football club FC Schalke 04 is established. * May 5 – Pitching against the Philadelphia Athletics, Cy Young of the Boston Americans throws the first perfect game in the modern era of baseball. * May 9 – GWR 3440 City of Truro becomes the first railway locomotive to exceed 100 mph. * May 15– The Russian minelayer Amur lays a minefield about off Port Arthur and sinks Japan's battleship Hatsuse, 15,000 tons, with 496 crew. * May 21 – The International Federation of Association Football, FIFA, is established. * May 30 – Alpha Gamma Delta, now an international women's fraternity, is founded by 11 women at Syracuse University. June * June 10 – Irish author James Joyce meets his future wife Nora Barnacle. * June 15 – A fire aboard the steamboat General Slocum in New York City's East River kills 1,021. * June 16 ** Eugen Schauman assassinates Nikolai Bobrikov, Governor-General of Finland. ** James Joyce walks to Ringsend with Nora Barnacle; he later uses this date (Bloomsday) as the setting for his novel Ulysses. * June 28 – The Danish ocean liner SS Norge runs aground and sinks close to Rockall, killing 635, including 225 Norwegian emigrants. * June 28 – The original icon of Our Lady of Kazan was stolen and subsequently destroyed in Russia. * June 29 – The 1904 Moscow tornado occurs. July * July 1 – The third Modern Olympic Games opens in St. Louis, Missouri, United States as part of the World's Fair. * July 21 – The Trans-Siberian railway is completed. August * August 3 – British expedition to Tibet: The British expedition under Colonel Francis Younghusband takes Lhasa in Tibet. * August 11 – Battle of Waterberg: Lothar von Trotha defeats the Herero in German South-West Africa and drives them into the Omaheke desert, start of the Herero and Namaqua Genocide. * August 14 – Ismael Montes becomes President of Bolivia. * August 17 – Russo-Japanese War: A Japanese infantry charge fails to take Port Arthur. * August 18 – Chris Watson resigns as Prime Minister of Australia and is succeeded by George Reid. September * September 7 – British expedition to Tibet: The Dalai Lama signs the Anglo-Tibetan Treaty with Colonel Francis Younghusband. * September 25 – The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints President Joseph F. Smith issues a Second Manifesto against polygamy. * September 26 – New Zealand dolphin Pelorus Jack is individually protected by Order in Council under the Sea Fisheries Act. October * October 1 – Phi Delta Epsilon, the international medical fraternity, is founded by Aaron Brown and eight of his friends at Cornell University Medical College. * October 5 – Alpha Kappa Psi, the co-ed Professional Business Fraternity, is founded on the campus of New York University * October 15 – Theta Tau, the Professional Engineering Fraternity, is founded at the University of Minnesota in Minneapolis, Minnesota. * October 19 – Polytechnic University of the Philippines is founded as Manila Business School through the superintendence of the American C.A. O'Reilley. * October 21 – Russo-Japanese War – Dogger Bank incident: The Russian Baltic Fleet fires on British trawlers it mistakes for Japanese torpedo boats in the North Sea. * October 27 – The first underground line of the New York City Subway opens. November * November 8 – U.S. presidential election, 1904: Republican incumbent Theodore Roosevelt defeats Democrat Alton B. Parker. * November 24 – The first successful caterpillar track is made (it later revolutionizes construction vehicles and land warfare). December * December 2 – The St. Petersburg Soviet urges a run on the banks: the attempt fails and the executive committee is arrested. * December 3 – Charles Dillon Perrine discovers Jupiter's largest irregular satellite, Himalia. * December 4 – The K.U. or Konservativ Ungdom (Young Conservatives) is founded by Carl F. Herman von Rosen in Denmark. * December 6 – Theodore Roosevelt announced his "Corollary" to the Monroe Doctrine, stating that the United States would intervene in the Western Hemisphere should Latin American governments prove incapable or unstable. * December 10 – The Pi Kappa Phi Fraternity is founded at the College of Charleston in Charleston, SC. * December 27 – The stage play Peter Pan, or The Boy Who Wouldn't Grow Up premieres in London. * December 30 – The East Boston Tunnel opens. * December 31 – In New York City, the first New Year's Eve celebration is held in Times Square. : caterpillar track]] Date unknown * The Loftus Road and Griffin Park football stadiums open in London. * Stuyvesant High School is founded in New York City. * The Daytona Educational and Industrial Training School for Negro Girls, now Bethune-Cookman University, is founded. * Halford Mackinder presents a paper on "The Geographical Pivot of History" to the Royal Geographical Society of London in which he formulates the Heartland Theory, originating the study of geopolitics. * The subject of alcohol and heart attacks is first investigated. Births January–February * January 1 – Fazal Ilahi Chaudhry, Pakistani politician (d. 1982) * January 5 – Jeane Dixon, American astrologer (d. 1997) * January 10 – Ray Bolger, American actor, singer, and dancer (The Wizard of Oz)(d. 1987) * January 13 – Richard Addinsell, British composer (d. 1977) * January 14 – Cecil Beaton, English photographer (d. 1980) * January 18 – Cary Grant, English actor (d. 1986) * January 22 ** George Balanchine, Russian-born choreographer (d. 1983) ** Arkady Gaidar, Russian children's writer (d. 1941) * January 26 ** Ancel Keys, American scientist (d. 2004) ** Seán MacBride, Irish statesman, recipient of the Nobel Peace Prize (d. 1988) * January 27 – J. J. Gibson, American psychologist (d. 1979) * January 28 – Canuplin, Filipino magician and bodabil entertainer (d. 1979) * January 29 – Arnold Gehlen, German philosopher (d. 1976) * February 1 **Ángel Borlenghi, Argentine labor leader and politician (d. 1962) **S. J. Perelman, American humorist and author (d. 1979) * February 3 ** Luigi Dallapiccola, Italian composer (d. 1975) ** Pretty Boy Floyd, American gangster (d. 1934) * February 4 – MacKinlay Kantor, American writer and historian (d. 1977) * February 10 – John Farrow, Australian film director (d. 1963) * February 11 – Sir Keith Holyoake, Prime Minister of New Zealand (d. 1983) * February 16 ** George F. Kennan, American diplomat (d. 2005) ** Philip Rabinowitz (runner), South African record breaking sprinter (d. 2008) ** James Baskett, African-American actor (Uncle Remus in Disney's Song of the South) (d. 1948) * February 20 – Alexei Kosygin, Premier of the Soviet Union (d. 1980) * February 29 – Jimmy Dorsey, American bandleader (d. 1957) March–April * March 1 ** Glenn Miller, American bandleader (d. 1944) ** Paul Hartman, American actor and dancer (d. 1973) * March 2 – Dr. Seuss, American children's author (The Cat in the Hat) (d. 1991) * March 4 ** George Gamow, Ukrainian-born physicist (d. 1968) ** Joseph Schmidt, Austrian-Hungarian tenor and actor (d. 1942) ** Chief Tahachee (actor), American-born stage and film actor (d. 1978) * March 6 – Hugh Williams, English actor and dramatist (d. 1969) * March 7 – Reinhard Heydrich, German Nazi official (d. 1942) * March 14 – Doris Eaton Travis, American actress (d. 2010) * March 20 – B. F. Skinner, American behavioral psychologist (d. 1990) * March 22 – Itche Goldberg, Yiddish author (d. 2006) * March 26 ** Gustave Biéler, Swiss-born hero of World War II (executed) (d. 1944) ** Joseph Campbell, American author on mythology (d. 1987) ** Xenophon Zolotas, Prime Minister of Greece (d. 2004) * April 1 – Nikolai Berzarin, Russian Red Army General (d. 1945) * April 3 – Sally Rand, American dancer and actress (d. 1979) * April 6 – Kurt Georg Kiesinger, former Chancellor of West Germany (d. 1988) * April 8 – John Hicks, English economist, Nobel Prize laureate (d. 1989) * April 9 – Sharkey Bonano, American jazz musician (d. 1972) * April 14 – Sir John Gielgud, English actor (d. 2000) * April 15 – Arshile Gorky, Armenian-born painter (d. 1948) * April 16 – Fifi D'Orsay, Canadian actress (d. 1983) * April 22 – Robert Oppenheimer, American physicist (d. 1967) * April 24 – Willem de Kooning, Dutch artist (d. 1997) * April 26 – Jimmy McGrory, Scottish footballer (d. 1982) * April 27 – Cecil Day-Lewis, English poet (d. 1972) * April 29 – Pedro Vargas, Mexican singer and actor (d. 1989) May–June * May 6 ** Moshe Feldenkrais, Ukrainian-born engineer (d. 1984) ** Harry Martinson, Swedish writer, Nobel Prize laureate (d. 1978) * May 8 – John Snagge, British radio personality (d. 1996) * May 11 – Salvador Dalí, Spanish artist (d. 1989) * May 17 – Jean Gabin, French actor (d. 1976) * May 21 ** Fats Waller, American pianist and comedian (d. 1943) ** Robert Montgomery, American actor and director (d. 1981) * May 22 – Anne de Vries, Dutch writer (d. 1964) * May 26 – George Formby, English singer and comedian (d. 1961) * May 27 – Chuhei Nambu, Japanese athlete (d. 1997) * May 30 – Doris Packer, American actress (d. 1979) * June 2 ** Frantisek Planicka, Czech footballer (d. 1996) ** Johnny Weissmuller, American swimmer and actor (Tarzan) (d. 1984) * June 3 – Jan Peerce, American tenor (d. 1984) * June 6 – Francisco López Merino, Argentine poet (d. 1928) * June 18 – Keye Luke, American actor (d. 1991) * June 26 – Peter Lorre, Hungarian-born film actor (d. 1964) July–August * July 5 – Ernst Mayr, German-born biologist and author (d. 2005) * July 6 – Erik Wickberg, General of The Salvation Army (d. 1996) * July 8 – Henri Cartan, French mathematician (d. 2008) * July 12 – Pablo Neruda, Chilean poet, Nobel Prize laureate (d. 1973) * July 15 – Rudolf Arnheim, German-born author (d. 2007) * July 28 – Pavel Alekseyevich Cherenkov, Russian physicist, Nobel Prize laureate (d. 1990) * July 29 – J R D Tata, Indian Businessman (d. 1993) * August 4 ** Witold Gombrowicz, Polish novelist and dramatist (d. 1969) ** Helen Kane, American singer, dancer, comedienne, and actress (d. 1966) * August 7 – Ralph Bunche, American diplomat, recipient of the Nobel Peace Prize (d. 1971) * August 12 – Tsarevich Alexei of Russia (d. 1918) * August 13 – Charles "Buddy" Rogers, American actor and jazz musician (d. 1999) * August 16 ** Minoru Genda, Japanese aviator, naval officer, and politician (d. 1989) ** Wendell Meredith Stanley, American chemist, Nobel Prize laureate (d. 1971) * August 17 ** Leopold Nowak, Austrian musicologist (d. 1991) ** Mary Cain, American newspaper editor and politician (d. 1984) * August 21 – Count Basie, American musician and bandleader (d. 1984) * August 22 ** Deng Xiaoping, Chinese leader (d. 1997) ** Jay Novello, American actor (d. 1982) * August 23 ** Viscountess Furness, American socialite twin (d. 1970) ** Gloria Morgan-Vanderbilt, American socialite twin (d. 1965) * August 24 – Ida Cook (aka Mary Burchell), British heroin and novelist (d. 1986) * August 28 – Secondo Campini, Italian jet pioneer (d. 1980) * August 29 – Werner Forssmann, German physician, recipient of the Nobel Prize in Physiology or Medicine (d. 1979) September–October * September 9 – Feroze Khan, Pakistani field hockey player (d. 2005) * September 12 – Lou Moore, American race car driver and team owner (d. 1956) * September 19 – Elvia Allman, American actress (d. 1992) * September 22 – Joseph Valachi, American gangster (d. 1971) * September 29 – Greer Garson, English actress (d. 1996) * October 1 ** A.K. Gopalan, Indian communist leader (d. 1977) ** Irene Craigmile Bolam, American Amelia Earhart look-alike/believed alias(d. 1982) * October 3 – Charles J. Pedersen, American chemist, Nobel Prize laureate (d. 1989) * October 9 – Wally Brown, American actor and comedian (d. 1961) * October 18 – Haim Shirman, Russian-born Israeli professor of medieval Spanish Jewish poetry (d. 1981) * October 20 – Tommy Douglas, Canadian politician (d. 1986) * October 23 – Harvey Penick, American golfer (d. 1995) * October 25 – Vladimir Peter Tytla, American animator (d. 1968) * October 27 – Erno Schwarz, Hungarian American soccer player (d. 1974) November–December * November 1 – Laura LaPlante, American silent film actress (d. 1996) * November 2 ** Hugh Patrick Lygon, English aristocrat (d. 1936) ** Louis Néel, French physicist, Nobel Prize laureate (d. 2000) * November 4 – Tadeusz Żyliński, Polish technician and textilist (d. 1967) * November 11 ** J. H. C. Whitehead, British mathematician (d. 1960) ** Alger Hiss, American lawyer, government official, author and lecturer (d. 1996) * November 12 – Jacques Tourneur, French director (d. 1977) * November 14 ** Dick Powell, American actor and singer (d. 1963) ** Michael Ramsey, Archbishop of Canterbury (d. 1988) * November 16 – Nnamdi Azikiwe, President of Nigeria (d. 1996) * November 18 – Masao Koga, Japanese composer (d. 1978) * November 25 ** Lillian Copeland, American athlete (d. 1964) ** Toni Ortelli, Italian composer and alpinist (d. 2000) * November 30 – Clyfford Still, American painter (d. 1980) * December 6 – Eve Curie, French author (d. 2007) * December 7 – Clarence Nash, American voice actor (d. 1985) * December 12 – Baron Nicolas de Gunzburg, French-born magazine editor and socialite (d. 1981) * December 18 – George Stevens, American film director (d. 1975) * December 20 – Rambhai Barni Svastivatana, Queen consort of King Prajadhipok of Siam. (d. 1984) * December 24 – Joseph M. Juran, American engineer and philanthropist (d. 2008) * December 25 – Gerhard Herzberg, German-born chemist, Nobel Prize laureate (d. 1999) * December 26 – Alejo Carpentier, Cuban writer (d. 1980) * December 30 – Dmitri Borisovich Kabalevsky, Russian composer (d. 1987) * December 31 – Umm Kulthum, Egyptian singer and actress (d. 1975) Date unknown * Bernard Castro, Italian inventor (d. 1991) * Charles L. Melson, American admiral (d. 1981) * Tevfik Esenç, Turkish-born last speaker of the Ubykh language (d. 1992) Deaths January–June * January 2 – James Longstreet, Confederate Civil War general (b. 1821) * January 10 – Jean-Léon Gérôme, French painter (b. 1824) * January 17 – Sir Henry Keppel, British admiral (b. 1809) * February 8 – Alfred Ainger, English biographer (b. 1837) * February 15 – Mark Hanna, United States Senator from Ohio (b. 1837) * February 22 – Leslie Stephen, English writer and critic (b. 1832) * March 5 – John Lowther du Plat Taylor, British founder of the Army Post Office Corps (b. 1829) * March 17 – Prince George, Duke of Cambridge, grandson of King George III (b. 1819) * March 18 – William Elbridge Sewell, American naval officer and Governor of Guam (b. 1851) * April 10 – Queen Isabella II of Spain (b. 1830) * May 1 – Antonín Dvořák, Czech composer (b. 1841) * May 8 – Eadweard Muybridge, English photographer and motion picture pioneer (b. 1830) * May 10 – Henry Morton Stanley, Welsh explorer and journalist (b. 1841) * May 19 – Auguste Molinier, French historian (b. 1851) * June 3 – Vincent Tancred, South African cricketer (b. 1875) * June 4 – George Frederick Phillips, Canadian-born military hero (b. 1862) * June 12 – Camille de Renesse, Belgian Count (b. 1836) July–December * July 1 – George Frederic Watts, British Symbolist painter and sculptor (b. 1817) * July 3 – Theodor Herzl, Austrian founder of Zionism (b. 1860) * July 5 – Abai Kunanbaiuli, Kazakh poet (b. 1845) * July 14 ** Anton Chekhov, Russian writer (b. 1860) ** Paul Kruger, South African resistance leader (b. 1825) * July 22 – Wilson Barrett, English actor (b. 1846) * July 26 – Henry Clay Taylor, American admiral (b. 1845) * August 6 – Eduard Hanslick, Austrian music critic (b. 1825) * August 12 – William Renshaw, British tennis player (b. 1861) * August 16 – Colonel Prentiss Ingraham, American author of dime fiction (b. 1843) * August 22 – Kate Chopin, American author (b. 1851) * August 25 – Henri Fantin-Latour, French painter (b. 1836) * August 29 – Ottoman Sultan Murad V (b. 1840) * September 24 – Niels Ryberg Finsen, Icelandic/Faroese/Danish physician and scientist (b. 1860) * September 26 ** Lafcadio Hearn, American-Japanese author (b. 1850) ** John F. Stairs, Canadian businessman and statesman (b. 1848) * October 4 ** Frédéric Bartholdi, French sculptor (b. 1834) ** Laurence Hope, English poetess (b. 1865) * October 21 – Isabelle Eberhardt, Swiss-Algerian explorer (b. 1877) * November 28 – Fanny Janauschek, Czech actress (b. 1830) Nobel Prizes * Physics – The Lord Rayleigh * Chemistry – Sir William Ramsay * Physiology or Medicine – Ivan Petrovich Pavlov * Literature – Frédéric Mistral and José Echegaray * Peace – Institut De Droit International References * 1904 Coin Pictures Category:1904